The present disclosure relates to a light-emission element assembly and a method of manufacturing the same, as well as a display.
In recent years, light-emission elements and displays in which a light-emission element that is a light emitting diode (LED) is used for a display pixel have been receiving attention, for a light-weight and thin image display. A light-emission element and a display has a characteristic of being free from viewing-angle dependence in which contrast and/or a hue vary depending on a viewing angle, and having a high rate of reaction in changing a color. However, it is desirable to mount and connect millions of light-emission elements on a mounted substrate, with a high yield. Therefore, a method of achieving a high yield with a simple process is expected.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-273596 discloses a method of transferring light-emission elements collectively to a mounted substrate. Specifically, the light-emission elements are held by a resin layer on a transfer substrate, and the transfer substrate and the resin layer are detached at an interface therebetween, after the transfer substrate is bonded to the mounted substrate from the resin layer side, while holding the light-emission elements. The light-emission element may be thus assembled on the mounted substrate.